


A Ghost

by alafaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's kind of like the ghost of Christmas future, but more like the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter ; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 16, 'ghost of Christmas future'.

River smirked over the top of the book. "Well, well. If it isn't the ghost of Christmas Future."

The Doctor winced, not wanting to think how literal that actually was. She casually bookmarked her page and set the book aside. She slowly stretched and stood. "So, what Christmas warning do you bring?"

The Doctor held his tongue about the day when she would be with him, and Amy and Rory, in Florida. No, he refused to focus on that. It was Christmas! "No warning! Christmas is all about fun and adventures and presents."

She sighed, fondly. "Oh, sweetie. That boyish nature of yours--"

The Doctor smirked. "Is why you love me?"

"Is going to get you in trouble one day," she finished.

He frowned. "I was going to take you to Pluto--in the early human colony days. The things they did with snow out there!"

"Nothing else to do really," she reminded him. When he glared, she raised an eyebrow. "As if you're not going to take me anywhere now you've shown up."

He growled, but took her hand and pulled her into the Tardis. "I hate you."

"Love me, too," she reminded him. She breathed deep, the unique smell of time travel that was the Tardis, and stroked the walls. She walked up to the console and followed the Doctor's lead in setting the destination and the motor going.

She laughed as they took off; that feeling never changed. The Doctor grinned at her and linked their hands together. "To Pluto!" he cried.

She echoed him and this was definitely no Christmas warning. No, this was the gift at the end of the night. A second chance. A hopeful wish. The gloriously new future.

Oh, spoilers.


End file.
